The Legend of Zelda: Tales of Hypnosis
by ZELDAIH
Summary: Starting with The Legend of Zelda for the NES, this is a fanfiction I will be writing, it is about The Legend of Zelda and Hypnosis. DISCLAMERS: I am European (More specifically the UK) so please take this into consideration when reading if you speak "American" English. This is pornographic. Yes, hypnosis is a fetish and this story includes it.


-=Chapter One=-

The Legend of Zelda

Link had somehow found himself in an odd, almost, scary situation, alone and bewildered by... well... the wilderness!

Not too far ahead he saw a cave, he decided it would be optimal to enter said cave.

Moving forward, he sees the entrance to the cave glowing with light.

"There must be someone or... something in here" He thought.

As he enters he hears a low-pitched quiet chanting he knows not what they are saying, but decide to continue forward. To his surprise, an old man stands there.

"Hello?" Link says, anxiously.

"..." The man stays silent.

"Uhm... are you alright?"

"Oh yes, and you would be?"

"The name's Link, you?"

"Just call me, "Old Man" thank you"

"Right... so, do you know where we are"

"I do, but I shall not tell you. However, no matter who you are or how you got here. It is dangerous to go alone, take this!"

The old man hands Link a string tied to what seems to be, a one-rupee piece.

"Thanks, but what is it?"

"Everything you could've ever asked for, now, shoo!"

Link walks out of the cave with the newly aquired rupee-looking tool grasped tightly within his right hand.

Later, while walking through the forests, dunes and mountainscapes, he encounters an old woman with pink-looking hair.

"You do know what you've got yourself into?" The old woman cackles.

"Excuse me?"

"The Old Man from before... that isn't any ordinary rupee he gave you..."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Just try swinging it in front of someone next time you meet them"

"What do you-" Link is cut off before the old woman vanishes in front of him.

"What the?!" Link thinks to himself.

"This place is weird" He sighs to himself

He uncovers the rupee from his hand.

"Not ordinary? I guess it does have a bit of a glow to it... It's pretty good looking too... I think I could wear it, at least"

He wears the strung rupee on his neck and carries on with his journey.

As he walks over a bridge he uncovers what seems to be a hollow tree, but upon further inspection, it turns out to be a dungeon-like structure.

"Woah!" Link shouts aloud, hearing his voice echo.

What he did find odd, though, was the lack of security, or any danger anywhere... Awaken in a strange new land, get given what you think to be a necklace and you are completely safe without harm coming your way? Seemed a little off, but nonetheless, this was the way it was.

Venturing through the dungeon, he finds a door that looks slightly more important, like the entrance to a kings room, or the dreaded boss-room door. He opens the door to find the unexpected, not some horrific three-headed dragon with claws on it's genitals (That's just how dangerous dragons are these days, stay safe kids, wear a condom). No, he found a girl dressed in red, with red hair and red eyes.

"Must like the colour red then?" Link says out loud

"Oh! Hello, I don't often get visitors" The girl replies.

"Heh, well, here I am"

"Oh, and what a beautiful looking necklace that is"

"Yeah, some old woman told me to swing it back and forth, for whatever reason"

"Y-yeah... back and forth"

"Are you listening?"

"Listening..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes master..."

"M-master? So will you... like, do what I say?"

"Do what you say..."

"Sweet!" Link whispers to himself.

"So, how about you start with taking off your clothes?"

"Yes..."

So, she strips down to her bare bones and to Link, this was quite the sight.

"So before we... yeah... What's your name?"

"Din..."

"Like, the goddess of Power?"

"No..."

"Sorry... umm, how about we do-the-do?"

"Sorry master, I do not understand"

"Here, let me start"

Link walks forward and puts his arms around Din, taking her down to the floor.

"Oh yeah... almost forgot"

Link takes off his clothes too, unable to control his arousal, his penis becomes erect, and he inserts it into Din.

"Ugh... You're enjoying this, right?"

"Uh! Yes! Any-ugh-thing for my master"

Link grabs Din's breasts tightly, with unimaginable pleasure burning through their cores.

"Tch... I'm going to come!"

"Do it on top of me, Master!"

"HYAAAA!"

Link does as said, and spills his seed on top of Din.

"That was.. amazing" Link said.

Din gasps for air.

"Yeah! Amazing..."

PT 2.

"So Din, who's next?"

"Their name is Nayru, you'll find her if you go far enough North West from here"

"Like, the goddess of Wisdom?"

"...No"

"I kid, I kid"

-=2 Days Later=-

Link and Din approach a temple, resembling a bank.

"It's a lot more formal than where we met" Link said.

"She's more about riches than having fun" Din replied.

Din knocks on the door.

"Nayru~" Din says aloud.

"Hm? Din? Is that you?" A gentle voice replies.

"Yes!~"

"I'll be right at the door!"

Nayru walks over to the gigantic door and opens it with the press of a button. She sees Din and smiles, then looks towards Link and gets a bad vibe.

"Oh, you brought a friend"

"Yes, his name is Link"

"Hello, Link"

"Hey"

"I like his necklace" Nayru says slowly.

"Yes... isn't it just... entrancing? Captivating?" Link says with confidence.

"Y-yeah..." Nayru says, losing her thoughts...

"And who will you obey from now on?" Link asks.

"You, Link"

"Shall we go inside?" Din suggests.

"Yes, that would be great" Link says.

So Din, Nayru and Link enter the temple, Link ready to "Get his game on"

"Strip, you two" Link commands Nayru and Din.

So they do, as does Link.

"Nayru, come here" Link says.

Maybe she took that a bit too literally, as she began to finger herself where she was standing, and come where she was.

"That works too... Din, Nayru, get on top of me"

Nayru and Din walk towards Link, his penis becoming so hard, him wanting to release his semen so much... But they do more than walk to him, Din jumps on top of him, and smothers them with her breasts, as Nayru decides to place his penis between her's.

"Oh! Yes!" Link exclaims.

"We love to pleasure master!" Nayru and Din say in unison.

Din moves upwards more, allowing Link to lick her vagina.

"Ugh!" Link screams.

Link comes all over Nayru, but doesn't stop with Din.

"Please, more! Agh!" Din screams.

"You guys are fucking amazing!" Link says.

-=END OF CHAPTER 1=-

A/N Requested by sonicfire, here is the first chapter of a new series that will hopefully be good? Thanks for reading, at least.


End file.
